fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reunion
Duncan Kane had not seen the girl he loved in quite some time. He was currently in Australia with his daughter Lily, wondering how he was ever going to see Veronica again. He had been keeping tabs on her through the guy that did Security for his father's company, Kane Software. She had graduated from Neptune High, and was currently a freshman at Hearst College. He was so proud of her, and all that she had accomplished. While bouncing Lily on his knee in their two bedroom apartment in Sydney, Duncan started to write the letter that would change the lives of Veronca, Lily, himself, and Mr. Mars forever. It went something like this Veronica, I know we said we wouldn't contact each other after I left for Mexico with Lily, but I really need you here. Lilly needs a mother, and I have not been able to stop thinking about you since I left. Remember, true love stories have no endings? I have always loved you and always will. We need to finish what we started. I can have a plane ticket for you ready immeadiatly. I really need you...and so does Lily. I loved Meg, but without her, you are Lily's mother. Email me at luckystrikes7@wikia.net. Don't worry, the email adress is untraceble. Please come and live with me and Lily. We need you you know who wrote this letter. email me. A few weeks and six thousand miles away in Neptune,California, Veronica Mars was in class as usual.She had broken up with Logan a few weeks ago because he had lied to her, yet again and because of Duncan. She was really sick and tired of that. She had been dreaming of her dead best friend Lily again.Lily kept saying that Duncan and the baby needed her, and her life would change very soon. Lily was persistent, and also kept appearing at random places around the college.Even though Lily was dead, Veronica could not blame her for her tenacity about Duncan. They had made a promise that one day, Veronica would be able to come and stay with him and little Lily .But she had given up hope that he would ever contact her. She had tried to move on and be with Logan, but in her heart of hearts, Veronica knew that her place in the world was by the side of a certain gorgeous brown haired, blue eyed criminal and his growing little girl. Veronica was snapped out of her little reverie by her law professor asking her a question. She answered correctly and the class went on.She went about her day, going to class, eating lunch, hanging out with Mac and Wallace , and trying to ignore Logan's stares. Finally, it was the end of Veronica's school day and she went to her father's office to work as she always did. When she got to the receptionist's desk however, a letter was there with her name on it. If it was from her mother, she did not want to know, Veronica thought. Then she looked at the postmark and a huge smile lit up her face.She tore open the letter, and soon knew her assuption was correct. It was from Duncan! Finally, he had contacted her! She wanted to run into her father's office and start jumping up and down screaming with joy, but he was with a client. Veronica did her homework for the next day, the whole time getting more and more excited about going home to email Duncan.The thing was the Kanes had sold the house and moved to Wine Country in Nothern California, all the while managing a hotline for tips about Duncan's whereabouts with a bug reward for whoever told them where he really was..Since they were not in Neptune, and Veronica was sure that she was the only person Ducan had contacted since fleeing the country, she knew it was safe. When she finally left the office that night, Veronica got into her car and drove home as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit. She opened the door and ran right into her room without saying evem a word to her father. She emailed Duncan, saying how much she missed him and that she would be willing to come to wherever he was and live with him and Lily. Of course, her father walked in and saw what she was typing on her computer. "He contacted you Veronica?", Keith asked."Yes, but we should talk about that.He wants me to come live with him and Lily wherever they are." "WHAT?" Keith asked, getting redder and redder in the face every second. Keith started to argue and Veronica put her finger to her lips to make him stop. "Think about it Dad",said Veronica, "I've loved him my whole life and he is finally saying he is ready for me to come and be with him." Keith though about it for a second and then said "You can do this, but on only one condition." "What is it Dad, you want me to send you some post cards and souviners from wherever I am with him?" "No" said Keith,"I want to come with you." A week later, it had all been arranged. Duncan had purchased the airline tickets for Veronica and Mr. Mars with his new untracable black Amex card. They were due to arrive in a few days.Duncan had started showing pictures of Veronica to Lily, explaning that she was her mother. He had a feeling Lily had known that even as an infant though. Duncan was really excited to have Veronica close to him again. He had missed her so much during his time in Australia without her.And if things went well, he was planning to propose.Duncan had loved Meg, but Veronica was always his soulmate. A few days later, Veronica and her dad signed the papers to rent their apartment in Neptune and had started to pack their clothes and belongings for their big trip the next day. Veronica couldn't even apply to any schools, because Duncan would not tell her where she was getting on a plane to go to. The tickets were at the airport, and her dad was supposed to hold on to them so Veronica couldn't use her famous P.I skills to figure it out. She could only take with her what she could put into luggage, so in went pictures of her and Duncan,books, clothes, and notes from Wallace and Mac that she was not allowed to read until she got on the plane. She packed up her computer and the contents of her desk drawers, and of course,toys,clothes, and diapers for Lily and clothes for Duncan. Veronica was actually leaving Neptune for good. And to think the plan had been almost thwarted by good old Sherrif Lamb. He and his boys from the sherrif's department had come by last night with a warrant,searching for any new evidence of Duncan's whereabouts. They had been tipped of by Duncan's mother, who still had friends in high places in Neptune that had heard about Veronica's big trip.Luckily, Veronica had gotten a new computer from Mac before Sherriff Lamb's visit, and had put the one with all of Duncan's emails into a safe deposit box at First Neptune Bank. She hoped wherever she was going, they didn't have extradition laws. Twelve hours later, Veronica and her dad were on a plane, never to come back to the United States again. She was so excited about the fact that she was gettiong closer and closer to Duncan and Lily. Veronica had dreamed about this day since they walked out the abandoned apartment next to hers in Neptune and said goodbye. Keith was thinking about how he was going to get his P.I business up and running again since he broke his lease on the space they had been using in Neptune. Time went by slowly, but finally the reached their destination. Veronica realized they were in Australia when she saw kangaroos and wallabees all over the place when they got to the gate at the airport in Sydney. She looked around for a few minutes, and then heard the voice she had been waiting to hear for six months. "VERONICA!", Duncan yelled, waving roses a few steps away. In classic romance movie style, they ran to each other in slow motion until she was in his arms, sobbing and kissing him."Am I dreaming?" she asked him, holding onto his t-shirt with a vice like death grip. "No, I'm really here. You're here in Australia, with me!" he said. He twirled Veronica around, laughing and fixing her hair. Of course, Lily started to cry too, so Duncan pulled her out of her stoller and held both of his girls in his arms. Then Lily held her arms out to Veronica, and she pulled the blond little girl close to her. "I hate to break up this loving reunion, but we should go down to baggage claim and get our luggage Veronica" said Mr. Mars. "Of course!" Duncan exclaimed, taking one of Veronica's carry on bags, Lily's stroller, and Veronica's hand.They went down to baggage claim and got their luggage, and then went to the parking garage to get Duncan's car. Duncan unlocked a brand new Mazaratti, popped the trunk and put the luggage in along with the stroller all single handedly because he was not letting go of Veronica's hand ever again. Veronica stuck Lily in her car seat, wiping away her tears as Duncan and Mr.Mars got into the car. Then she got into the front seat and smiled. "Nice car", she said to Duncan with a smile."Yeah, thanks. Got it with my new Amex card. I'm eighteen now, so they can't release my address to my parents." They drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway holding hands the entire time, and turned several times, finally getting to Duncan's apartment complex. Duncan explained to Veronica and Mr. Mars that no one that lived there knew him as Duncan. To them his name was Sean. He also told Mr Mars that he would be sharing his apartment with just Veronica, but that he could get Keith into another apartment in the complex very soon. Keith,Veronica,Duncan,and Lily shared an apartment for a few days and then Mr.Mars got his own apartment just below them and down the hall. Veronica applied to several schools in the Sydney area, finally choosing .Kings Unuversity because of the variety of majors and a scholarship. She loved living in Australia with Duncan and Lily. They went to the beach every day,played with Lily in the sand, and talked about everything that had happened in Neptune since he had left.She told him about the developments in his sister's trial, about Wallace,Logan, and all the other things she had heard. The never stopped holding hands or kissing, even when Lily said it was "eww". That was her first word.A few months went by and Veronica finally adopted Lily in an Australian court without a problem because Australia didn't have an extradition agreement with the United States. Mr. Mars got his P.I business up and running in Sydney, with Duncan and Veronica and his new granddaughter at the new office all the time. Duncan finally had what he had wanted. Veronica, happy, working and going to school, finally officially Lily's mother.But he wanted to give her another title: Mrs. Duncan Kane. He had been thinking of proposing for quite some time and had just the perfect moment in mind to do it. They had gotten Keith to agree to babysit Lily for the night while they went out to dinner at a nice resturant in Sydney, to celebrate their being back together for six months. He though they had been together long enough before that for him to ask for her hand in marriage. Keith already knew about it and had given Duncan his blessiing to ask for Veronica's hand in marriage. And there was the ring. Before he had left Neptune for good and before Meg died, his mother had given him her mother's engagement ring for Meg.It was a beautiful two karat diamond ring, which he had had their initials inscribed into, along with Lily's. He wondered how she would react to that big of a diamond, and what her answer would be. He knew what Veronica would say, but wondered how they would get the people they loved from Neptune here for the wedding without the cops,Meg's parents, or his finding out where the were. The next night, Veronica and Duncan went on their first date in Australia. Keith and Lily were watching a rugby match in Keith's aparment with Lily already falling asleep, so he knew she would be ok. Veronica looked strikingly beautiful in a new blue halter dress he had bought her specifically for the occasion. They went to a good Italian resturant he knew of in the heart of Sydney, and talked about their days and Lily. They ordered their food, her getting spaghetti and meatballs and him lasagna. When their food arrived, he knew he had to start the conversation leading up to the big moment. "Veronica, you know I love you right?" he asked, his cheeks turning pink with nervousness. "Of course Dunc...I mean Sean", she said with a laugh. Then he started his speech. "Veronica, I have loved you for a very long time. I know I have been a jerk sometimes, but i think you and I make a pretty good team. You are the love of my life, Veronica. You mean so much to me. You are the person I was meant to be with, to spend the rest of my life with." She looked at him quizzically. "What I mean is" Duncan said as he got down on one knee and took the ring box out of his jacket pocket. "Veronica Mars, will you marry me and be my wife, the mother of all of my children?" At this point, Veronica was in shock, tears streaming down her face and her hand shaking. She thought about it for a second, and then said "YES....of course I will mary you!!!" She lept into his arms and laughed. The rest of the resturant lept to their feat and started to clap as Duncan took Veronica's left hand and put the ring on her second to last finger. "I love you so much!" she said, and then she french kissed her new fiance right in the middle of the resturant, not giving a damn what anyone else thought about it. A year later on September 14th, Veronica woke up with a big smile. It was their wedding day, the day that she became Duncan's wife and could not be taken from him ever again.Veronica did feel a twinge of sadness,knowling that Lily should be here as her maid of honor, fluffing the gorgeous dress with the sweetheaqt neckline, giving her the best sex tips for their honeymoon to the Netherlands. She had made sure that little Lily had started to understand who she was named for and that her aunt was an amazing person who would have loved her very much. They had not sent an invitation to the Kanes of course, but made sure that those (ahem, Wallace and Mac) who needed to be there were without knowledge of Sherrif Lamb. Veronica got out of bed and went into the kitchen, kissing Duncan and getting breakfast for her self and Lily. Duncan looked a little haggard, with Dick Casablancas and Logan holding him the world's biggest bachalor party the night before. He had made alot of friends here in Sydney, and they wanted to show him a good time before the ceremony. Of course, Veronica was not innocent either. Mac as maid of honor, rounded up her Kings friends and threw a suprise bacholorette bash at the resturant where Duncan had proposed the year before. They had both asked for no strippers, having had all their fun for that sort of thing as teenagers at Neptune High. He looked at her lovingly and smiled. "Are you ready,Mrs.Kane?" he asked. "Not that again, Duncan." she laughed, rolling her eyes. She ate quickly and then went to get dressed, having to meet Mac and the bridesmaids at the hotel where the ceromony was taking place.Veronica got her keys, kissed Duncan and Lily goodbye, and drove to the hotel. She took the elevator up to the fourth floor, went down the hall, and found Mac handing out dresses to the bridesmaids. "Oh, your here!", Mac said, giving her friend a hug. Veronica walked into the hotel room and took off her sweatparts and ratty t-shirt to have her hair and makeup done. "Yes, I'm here. Thanks for doing this Mac.Veronica said with a smile. "No problem", said Mac smiling back. Veronica got her hair and makeup done,put on the diamond necklace that her father had bought her, and started to cry as she stepped into the dress with Mac's help. Lily should be doing this, she thought. Then she passed out boquets to the bridesmaids and Mac, wiping her tears from her eyes. Then she turned around, hearing her father's voice in the front of the hotel room. "I'd like some alone time with my daughter, she could hear her father saying. The bridesmaids and Mac cleared out of the large bridal suite to go and check on the flowers downstairs in the hotel's ballroom. "I just wanted you to know that I love you and Duncan and I really hope you have a happy liife together, with Lily" said Keith , tears streaming down his face in front of his daughter. She gave him a big hug and then wiped his tears and put her hand through his arm, ready to walk down the isle. Veronica Mars walked down the isle to Duncan, taking her last steps as Veronica Mars to "Ill be there" by the Mariah Carey. Her bridesmaids and Lily looked beautiful in their matching light purple dresses with light blue ribbons arround their waists. Duncan looked very handsome in his tuxedo, witth a light puple hycinth flower pinned to his jacket. The Anglican priest led them through the vows and then proounced them husband and wife. Their guests cheered.He took Veronica in his arma and kissed his new wife until Lily made it obvious she wanted to be picked up Duncan and Veronica took Lily in their arms, happy to finally be married and far away from Neptunre. They finally got their happy ending! Category:Fan Fiction